


Beige Pants

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassed Gary, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Wetting, shy bladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: Gary Preston has a problem he's never confessed to anyone, and certainly not his girlfriend Miranda.He's horribly bladder shy. Add that to a date with too much wine consumption, and you have a recipe for disaster.
Relationships: Miranda Hart/Gary Preston
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Beige Pants

Gary and Miranda had been dancing around the fact that they liked each other, for so long. It was ridiculous but they were both just so scared to tell each other how they felt, that they would rather suffer and not get what they really wanted, than confess. But they finally had and were going on their first date that afternoon.

Now fancy places weren’t really Miranda’s style, but Gary liked them, and he’d been tasked with choosing the location for the date. So, he’d chosen a fairly fancy restaurant that he really liked, hoping Miranda wouldn’t mind, and would dress appropriately. He wore a pair of pressed beige pants, and a light blue button-down shirt. Then he was pleasantly surprised as she turned up in a modest but nice blue dress.

“You look lovely.” He complimented with a sweet smile that had the woman blushing and smiling back.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” She replied, wobbling a bit on her heels and Gary quickly steadied her, knowing that an unsteady Miranda was a recipe for disaster.

Gary also blushed a little but tried not to get too flustered at the compliment, “Thank you.” With the heels on, she was taller than him, but he didn’t really mind. Some people stared a little, but Gary tried not to mind them, and thankfully Miranda didn’t notice but he guessed she was probably used to people staring because of her height; something he wished people stopped doing because it wasn’t like she could control it. “Shall we?” he guided her to their reserved table and helped her sit, thankfully without any issues.

-

The date was actually going well, something rare when the pair of them were involved, seeming that both of them appeared to be accident prone. They were laughing, eating, drinking and having a good time. The only ‘bad’ thing that had happened was Miranda had laughed too hard and accidentally spilt some pasta sauce on her dress, but some careful dabbing and the damage was taken care of in a flash by Gary, and he got a kiss on the cheek in thanks that had him blushing to the tips of his ears.

However, as well as enjoying the meal, the pair were drinking quite a bit, not all alcohol, they were drinking water as well to avoid getting too drunk, and that was where the problem came. Lots of liquid, equaled a full bladder. Miranda had already excused herself to the loo twice, but Gary had just sat there as his need grew stronger and stronger, because it wasn’t that easy for him. He had quite a shy bladder, and he hated anyone knowing about it because he was thoroughly embarrassed about it. Not to mention how inconvenient it was because he couldn’t stay out in public too long if he was drinking a lot; he’d already had quite a few close calls. And the last thing he wanted while he was enjoying this date, was to ruin it by having an accident like a child.

So, he just tried to hold it, fidgeting in his chair every now and then, and subtly crossing his legs beneath the table to help him hold it, eating a bit faster in order to finish so they could go. That made Miranda chuckle. “Trying to keep up, are you?” she teased as she finished her own meal.

Gary forced a smile, trying to keep the focus off his full bladder “Maybe.” He forced down another forkful, even though he was getting full. The food tasted great, but his need was growing so quickly that he was struggling to focus on anything but his bladder. Then as if to add insult to injury, the waiter came back with the wine bottle again, “Anymore for either of you?”

Miranda smiled, “Ooh cheeky, maybe just a little bit.” And Gary couldn’t help but let out the slightest near whimper at the sound of the wine pouring into the glass, pressing his legs together only tighter because of how much that sound made him need to go. Miranda gave him a confused look, and mouthed ‘you alright?’ to him, to which Gary just nodded with another tense smile.

“Any for you, sir?” asked the waiter and Gary couldn’t have shaken his head firmer, “N-no…no thank you. None for me.” If he had even another drop of fluid, then he was going to burst. The waiter gave a slight eyebrow raise at Gary’s fairly high-pitched panicky voice but just walked away with the bottle, leaving Gary to sigh in relief that the man hadn’t just poured him some more anyway; in that case out of politeness he’d have been forced to drink it.

Miranda sipped her wine and gave Gary a confused look, “You sure you’re alright, Gary? You’re acting a little…tense.” The concern in her voice made Gary feel a tiny bit better, knowing that she cared about his wellbeing, but he was also embarrassed at the fact that he didn’t seem to be able to keep his discomfort as well hidden was he’d have liked.

Gary nodded awkwardly, “Fine, fine. I just find the um…chair a little uncomfortable is all.” He was quite proud of that excuse because it meant he was able to fidget a little more openly and it would just seem like he was uncomfortable because of the chair. Miranda didn’t look entirely convinced, but before she could say anything else, the waiter was returning with a dessert menu.

“Did you both want dessert?”

Gary’s heart sank. He’d hoped they could go now so he could use his, or Miranda’s bathroom in peace. But it seemed that now he’d have to wait longer, because he couldn’t exactly deny Miranda dessert; she loved it. “Yeah…none for me though. Just take her order.” Gary replied, only tensing more, his eyes flickering nervously between the exit and the toilets, debating whether he should just try and go or not; but he feared that would only make things worse.

Miranda smiled happily at Gary’s response, “Aw thanks babe.” That made Gary smile a little bit despite his discomfort. He zoned out while she ordered, his hands drifting down below the table to give himself a subtle squeeze in hopes that it would help him hold on for longer. But it appeared he wasn’t as subtle as he’d thought, because Miranda was giving him that look again, and followed his gaze to the men’s bathroom sign. She didn’t even wait until the waiter was gone, “Gary, do you need the loo or something?”

Gary’s face turned a dark red shade at the loud tone of her voice that had the waiter, and the table next to them staring. He shrunk in on himself slightly, his eyes drifting down to his lap, which was thankfully still dry, “Miranda! Not so loud!” he hissed, his face burning with embarrassment at her making that announcement so loudly.

“So, you do…why don’t you just go?” she asked, and Gary only tensed more. How could he possibly tell her about his humiliating problem? Would she judge him? Probably not, she had a lot of her own embarrassing issues that he never judged her for. So, he didn’t know why he feared her judgement so much. Perhaps he felt like this somehow made him less attractive, or less of a man or something. Gary had always been somewhat insecure about his masculinity because his personality was more ‘feminine’ than most straight guys. For the most part he’d come to terms with it, and was okay with it, thanks to Miranda liking him just as he was. But he feared that her learning about his problem would make her think twice.

Gary bit his lip, “B-because…because I-I can’t.” he dared a glance up and noticed the confused look on Miranda’s face, clearly not knowing what he was talking about. So, he sighed and decided to just confess. He leant in closer slightly so no-one else would overhear and mumbled out, “I physically can’t…I get shy.”

Miranda’s reaction wasn’t one he’d expected. Although he honestly didn’t quite know what he’d expected. But when he glanced at her, she was smiling gently at him, looking quite understanding and non-judgemental, “Aw Gary, that’s…actually oddly endearing.” Gary cocked a brow. She thought his pee shyness was cute? Now he hadn’t expected that reaction. But it was definitely better than judgement. “But I think you should have a try anyway. You could surprise yourself.”

While it had been dreadfully embarrassing to confess that to Miranda, he was beyond relieve by her reaction. His mind had jumped to the worst-case scenario and feared that she was going to judge him, laugh at him, even break up with him because of it. That last one was probably a stretch, but Gary was very insecure about it and felt like it made him ‘less of a man’. He was so glad that Miranda didn’t think so, wasn’t embarrassed by him for having this issue. He supposed he may as well try, “Okay…I’ll try.” He mumbled and very slowly got to his feet, wincing as he immediately felt the effects of gravity on his full bladder, and he had to try really hard not to grab himself.

Miranda frowned as she watched Gary’s expression upon standing up, able to tell that he definitely needed a loo quite soon. “You okay?”

Gary just tensely nodded, then speed walked to the men’s toilets, keeping his legs pressed rather tightly together as he walked in order to help him hold it all in. But the second he got inside, he knew there was no chance he was going to be able to relax enough to be able to do his thing. The bathroom was fairly full, with men stood at every urinal, and there was only one stall which was also occupied, there were even people stood at the sink. So he just blushed and then hurried back out again, his head lowered awkwardly as he returned to the table.

Miranda took the opportunity to eat her cake while Gary was gone, hoping that he would be able to take care of things in the bathroom here, but if not then she wouldn’t make a big deal of it. She knew firsthand how awful it was to be caught in an embarrassing situation, so the last thing she wanted was to make Gary feel worse about this problem when it really wasn’t a big deal at all. But barely a minute later, Gary was walking or rather shuffling, back to the table, looking very uncomfortable still and immediately she could tell it hadn’t been a success, “No luck?”

Gary shook his head and sat down with a heavy sigh, “I-I couldn’t even try…too many people.” He swallowed, his head only lowering more, feeling horribly embarrassed and pathetic for his inability to do such a simple task.

“What did I tell you?” Miranda said, reaching for Gary’s hand under the table and giving it a squeeze, “It isn’t a big deal, don’t be embarrassed. I’ll just finish this cake really quickly and we can go back to mine and you can go, okay? If you can wait, if not I can just…leave the cake.”

Miranda’s words really did mean a lot to Gary, because he’d been plagued by this issue ever since he could remember, and it was quite an annoying thing to have to deal with. “Thank you.” Was all he said quietly, “Go on, finish your cake. It would be a shame for it to go to waste. I can wait til you’re done.”

But as the time ticked on and Miranda ate the cake, that awful need was growing mercilessly until the table was shaking slightly from how badly Gary was fidgeting in his seat, and now he didn’t think he really would be able to wait until she finished. She wasn’t exactly eating slowly, but he just really had to go. Miranda noticed and licked some chocolate from her mouth, then frowned, “Right, okay we’re leaving now. “

Gary shook his head, feeling bad for forcing her to leave before she wanted to, “No I-I can wa- “but Miranda was interrupting him.

“Gary don’t argue with me. You clearly can’t wait, you look ready to burst!” Gary cringed at her loud tone but thankfully no-one looked over, but he felt embarrassed regardless, “To hell with the cake, your well being is more important. Now come on, let’s pay and head back to my place, alright?”

Gary rarely heard Miranda sound so serious, and he took it as a sort of compliment that she cared so much about him that she would leave the restaurant early and abandon her cake in the process; Miranda usually loved cake more than most people. “Okay-“he murmured, pulling out his wallet and slowly getting to his feet but the second he did, he let out a whimper that had him blushing to the tips of his ears, his legs pressing together as much as possible, trying to hang on the best he could without actually grabbing himself, as much as he wanted to, it was too humiliating to do that in the middle of a restaurant.

Miranda gave a sympathetic expression as she saw Gary struggling, and beckoned him over to the front desk where they had to pay. Gary followed, doing so as fast as possible, before following her out of the restaurant. Then as soon as they were out on the street Gary doubled over with a cry, his hands immediately digging into his crotch, squeezing tightly as he felt a small leak escape and he knew that he didn’t have long. “Ah!”

“Gary, are you okay?” Miranda sounded concerned as she looked at Gary who was slowly straightening back up, bright red in the face. He just silently shook his head. “Come on, nearly there, you can do it.” She encouraged, giving him a gentle nudge and leading him down the street to the shop and her flat. Gary hated it, but he was unable to remove his hands from his crotch as he walked after her, because if he did then these pants were going to become a lot darker.

What Gary really needed to do right now was sprint, to get to a bathroom asap but his body wasn’t making that possible, all he could do was walk-shuffle as fast as possible and hope that he’d be able to hang on until then. But despite them not being far, it felt like a million miles for the poor chef who just needed to empty his overfilled bladder. Miranda gave him words of encouragement every few moments, cracking some jokes about never expecting to walk faster than him, which did make him feel a tiny bit better, but not by much. The pressure was un-ignorable and nothing would distract him.

At long last they reached the shop and entered, with Miranda opening the door for him seeing as his hands were preoccupied, then she guided him to the bathroom in the shop, but found that it was locked. “Anyone in there?” Miranda called, knocking on the door.

“Yes!” came a familiar voice and Gary cringed, realizing that now it wasn’t going to just be Miranda who’d seen him in this state. It was Stevie. “I’m kind of busy at the moment. Just go use the loo in your flat.”

Gary bit his lip, pressing his knees together and doing a humiliating ‘pee dance’ where he stood, doing anything to stop himself from having an embarrassing accident. He dearly hoped she was nearly done, because he was pretty sure he wouldn’t make it to the bathroom upstairs in Miranda’s flat; stairs plus swollen bladder didn’t seem like it would end well.

Miranda sighed, looking at him in a worried manner then turning back to the door, “It’s not for me, it’s for Gary. It’s…sort of an emergency.” Gary only felt more humiliated at that, but she was right, this was definitely an emergency if there ever was one. “Please Stevie.”

“I can’t just stop, Miranda. I had some spicy curry for lunch-“Miranda cut her off.

“Didn’t need to know!” and looked at Gary who felt awful because he knew he was squirming and whimpering like a toddler, but it was all he could do to keep the fluids inside. “I’m so sorry, Gary. Is there any chance you can get up the stairs?” Gary bit his lip only harder as he felt another bigger leak make its way past his fingers and he definitely felt it now. He just shook his head, trembling from head to foot, “Um…what about the restaurant?”

Gary shook his head again, “No…c-can’t let anyone in there see me like t-this-“ he knew it would be busy with the lunchtime rush, and there was no way he’d be able to get into the back without walking through the dining room, and having the head chef be seen holding himself like a child, seconds from wetting himself, was not a reputation he wanted to have.

Miranda sighed and pounded on the door again, “Stevie! Hurry up!”

Gary heard the two bickering in the background but it felt like everything had suddenly gone quiet as something inside him seemed to snap, deciding it had had enough of this, and no matter how hard he squeezed himself, or how much he fidgeted, he felt the warm urine starting to leak out of him against his will, and he couldn’t stop it. He just had to stand there helplessly as slowly but surely he soaked his beige pants right there. It felt really good in a way because it was so relieving to finally let all of that go, but more prominently was the crippling humiliation was he took in the reality of what was happening. He was wetting himself in front of Miranda, in her shop, after their date. Sure, she wasn’t looking at him, yet, but he still felt beyond awful and all he could do was just let the urine flow from him like a waterfall, watching as his pants darkened in the telltale ‘accident’ pattern around his crotch, bum and the inside of his legs.

Then with impeccable timing, just as Gary’s stream was finishing, he heard the toilet in the bathroom flush and his eyes widened in horror as he realized both Stevie and Miranda were about to see the damage he’d made, and all he could do was just stand there, feeling disgusting with his pants stuck to his legs, even his socks wet from the pee running down his legs where it had made a small puddle at his feet. He probably looked a right state, but as much as he wanted to run away and hide before they saw, he felt frozen in place. His eyes were fixed on the floor, not wanting to see the look on their faces when they saw what he’d done.

“Oh my god.” Was what he heard first as the bathroom door swung open, knowing it was Stevie who had seen him first. Then he heard a few steps and then a gasp from Miranda.

“Oh Gary…I…are you okay?”

Gary wished he could have just disappeared into the floor then and there. But as hard as he wished, he was still stood there, soggy and humiliated. So he did the next best thing to disappearing. He ran. As fast as he could, he bolted up the stairs and into Miranda’s flat, hurrying for the bathroom he’d so dearly needed a minute ago, and locked himself inside. Now he was alone, he felt the tiniest bit better, but he still felt awful and hid his face in his hands as he perched himself on the edge of the bath, feeling on the verge of tears, certain Miranda would never want to date him now he’d just made such a mess of himself.

Downstairs, Stevie and Miranda were just staring at each other and the puddle in shock. It was Stevie who finally spoke up. “Did…did we just watch Gary Preston wet himself?” and Miranda slowly nodded, “I think we did.”

Then she blinked and seemed to break out of her little stupor, realizing what this meant for poor Gary. “Oh no, poor Gary. He must be so embarrassed.” She sighed and quickly stepped over the puddle, “I’ve got to go check on him. Clean that up.” And she hurried upstairs as fast as she could, tripping a few times in her hurry, ignoring Stevie’s yell of ‘he’s your boyfriend, you should clean up his messes!’.

“Gary?” Miranda found her flat door open and knew that was where he’d gone, plus there was really nowhere else he could’ve gone. She wandered inside, closing the door firmly and locking it behind her so they couldn’t be disturbed, “Hey Gary? You in here?” she searched for him, and finally ended up at the locked door of the bathroom and knocked gingerly, hearing a hitched breath in response, “Gary, please open the door.”

Inside the bathroom, Gary was starting to cry. He was just so emotionally destroyed by what had happened, that he didn’t know what else to do; plus, he’d always been a more emotionally sensitive guy, so things got to him easier. So, wetting himself in front of his girlfriend, and her friend was definitely cry-worthy. But when he heard Miranda come into the flat, he covered his mouth so she couldn’t hear, not wanting to seem even more pathetic. He took a deep breath and managed to choke out, “N-No- “to her request for him to open up the door. He just wanted to hide forever, even though he knew he’d have to come out eventually.

Miranda’s heart felt like it was breaking in two as she heard Gary’s cries. She never wanted this to be how their date ended. “Gary, listen to me.” She got close to the door so he could hear her, “We both know that the list of embarrassing things I’ve done, is endless. I’m practically immune to embarrassment at this point. And despite all of those things, you still love me. Why on earth would you not think it works the other way around? I don’t care about what happened, it was just an accident, it happens. I just want to make sure you’re okay. Please don’t be embarrassed around me, I’ll never judge you for this ever. I promise. I love you, wet trousers or not.”

And finally she heard footsteps and the door unlocking and opening, then there stood Gary. His hair was even messier than usual, like he’d been running his hands through it, his eyes were watery, and his face was flushed and tear stained. Miranda could’ve cried at the state of him, but she just took a step forward and pulled him into her arms, not caring that he was wet, she just needed him to know she was there for him and didn’t care about what had happened. And thankfully after a moment, Gary hugged her back, burying his face in her neck.

“I’ve got you, there there.” She soothed, rubbing his back with one hand while the other gently stroked the back of his head, something she knew he found to be comforting. “It’ll all be alright. Neither I nor Stevie will tell a soul, it’ll be our little secret.”

Gary sniffed and pulled back a bit, finally meeting Miranda’s eyes, his eyelashes all clumped together with tears, “P-promise?”

Miranda nodded, reaching to wipe away a stray tear with her thumb, “Cross my heart and hope to die.” She kissed his forehead and she felt him let out a heavy sigh of relief. “Now, why don’t you take a shower and I’ll get you something comfy to wear, and we’ll finish the night with cuddles and a movie, how’s that?”

Finally, Gary managed a smile, beyond grateful for how sweet Miranda was being towards him, “Sounds wonderful. Thank you Miranda…I appreciate it a lot.” And he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek in response that had Miranda blushing and smiling. Then he closed the door and started up the shower, peeling off his wet clothes and jumping in, sighing in relief as the warm water hit his body and started to clean him off.

While Gary showered, Miranda fetched him some pajamas of his that he’d left at her place one night, and placed them just outside the bathroom door, then hurried downstairs to see Stevie. She was just finishing up cleaning the mess and was placing a ‘wet floor’ sign as Miranda entered. “Finally! I can’t believe you’d let your boyfriend make a mess on our floor, then leave me to clean it!” she scolded loudly, and Miranda quickly shushed her, pulling her away from the few customers in the shop.

“Be quiet Stevie, I promised Gary we’d keep this a secret. He’s really upset over it, poor thing.” It broke her to see him so distraught, and she hoped she’d never have to see it again. “Please don’t mention anything to anyone. I’m sorry you had to clean, but I had to go and make sure he was okay.”

When Stevie noticed how serious Miranda was being, she bit her lip, “I didn’t know he was that upset over it. Aw poor guy. Of course, yeah I won’t tell anyone. Scouts honour.” She saluted and Miranda gave her a look.

“You weren’t in the Scouts.”

Stevie shrugged, “So? Still counts. Point is, I promise I’ll keep it a secret.”

Miranda smiled, “Thanks Stevie. You’re a great friend.” And with that she headed back upstairs, where Gary had just come out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower with curly, wet hair, wearing his pajamas and looking adorable. “You’re looking better.” She smiled.

Gary smiled back, “The shower did me some good, yeah.” Then he looked embarrassed again as he produced his wet clothing from behind his back, “Um…would you mind putting them in the wash?”

“Of course.” She walked over and took the clothes, hating to see the look of humiliation back on Gary’s face so she gently cupped his cheek and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss, then when she broke away she said, “It’s all okay. I promise. Now go get settled on the sofa, pick a movie and I’ll be there in a minute.” Gary nodded and she went to go put the washing in, putting some of her own in as well that she’d been putting off on washing.

Moments later she returned and got comfortable next to Gary on the sofa, pulling a blanket over them and cuddling close to him, where Miranda ended up with Gary’s head on her chest. She combed her fingers gently through his hair while they watched some random movie, but neither were really focused on it. Both were quiet until Gary broke the silence. “I’m sorry I ruined the date.”

Miranda looked down at him and shook her head, “You didn’t ruin anything Gary…I mean except maybe the floor-“she saw the look on his face and realized it was probably too soon for a joke, “Sorry, bad joke. The floor is fine. But point is, the date was wonderful Gary, truly. This was just one little blip in an otherwise perfect date.”

Gary looked up at her, finally fully relaxing and giving a soft smile, “If you’re sure. Thanks Miranda. I had a good time too, minus the ‘blip’.” He rubbed her arm, “Any time I spend with you is perfect.”

Miranda smiled, “Aw you’re sweet. I feel the same.” She pressed one more kiss to his temple and heard him sigh softly before he turned his face and pressed their lips together instead. When they broke apart, Miranda breathless and red, Gary gave a cheeky smile and she giggled, “Oh you are cheeky.”

Gary grinned right back, “Couldn’t resist. I love you Miranda.”

“Love you too Gary.”


End file.
